1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for clipping a men's necktie to a dress shirt.
2. Background of the Invention
Although many U.S. companies have gone to a business casual dress code, suits and neckties are still worn by men in many industries. For those wearing neckties and suits, maintaining a professional appearance remains critically important. Thus, a disheveled look caused by, for example, wind blowing the necktie and causing it to lie crooked on the shirt is not desirable. In addition, neckties are prone to getting wet when wearers lean over a sink to wash their hands.
Various systems have been developed to secure neckties to dress shirts. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,723,429, 2,608,729, and 2,581,274 each describe a tie clip that secures a necktie to a dress shirt. However, the clips described in the aforementioned patents are visible when worn, which is disadvantageous because tie clips can go into and out of style quickly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,019,782 (“the '782 patent”) teaches a tie clip that attaches to the rear of the thick portion of the tie. The commercial embodiment of the '782 patent is the Grayco END-LOCK clip. The END-LOCK clip, however, is relatively small in size and is prone to allowing the tie to lie crooked on the dress shirt, as it is not attached at the center of the width of the tie.
Thus, there is a need for tie clip systems that secure a necktie to dress shirts and allow the necktie to lie in a generally vertical manner along the shirt's length. It is especially desirable to develop tie clips that are hidden from view when worn.